In recent years, a display apparatus employing, for example, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) as a light emitting element has been proposed. The OLED is a display element of a so-called current driven type where luminance changes depending on a current value. Each pixel in such a display apparatus includes an OLED and a pixel circuit that controls the emission luminance of the OLED. The pixel circuit includes, for example, a drive transistor that controls current supplied to the OLED. A configuration has been proposed that compensates differences and variations in the threshold voltage of the drive transistor in this type of pixel circuit (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-31630, for example).